It is known in the sewing machine art to provide mechanical feed reversing devices which physically shift the feed regulating mechanism into a position for reverse feeding.
Special purpose devices such as buttonholing mechanisms for sewing machines are also known in which the feed is reversed at the same time that the needle jogging mechanism is set for the sewing of the stitches at one side. These known special purpose mechanisms are complicated and costly devices and they are not adapted for general use in backtacking or reverse stitching.